¿Campamento para chicos? Pues lo era
by Jazy015
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día después de ver Naruto en tu ordenador quedas atrapada en el mundo ninja? Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Esto no es lo que esperabas. ¿Campamento? ¿Chicos y chicas divididos? ¿Donde estoy...? x.x.HAREM.x.x Enviarte al campamento de chicas va a ser un problema y tendrás que pasar una temporada en una de las cabañas de los chicos... "Todos sabemos como va a terminar a esto..."
1. ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

**¿CAMPAMENTO PARA CHICOS? PUES LO ERA…**

¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de entrar al mundo de Naruto? ¿Saldrías con tu personaje favorito? Esto es lo que te pasó una noche que veías la serie en tu ordenador, pero al regresar al mundo real, olvidaste cualquier recuerdo respecto a eso.

Empecemos desde el principio.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaste cuando viste ante ti un cielo azul despejado y miles de árboles a tu alrededor –¿Qué me pasó?

–¡Sasuke! –Era la voz de un chico que estaba gritando de manera frenética –¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ven rápido!

–Naruto… –un chico de cabello oscuro entre un color negro y azul, apareció en el lugar donde te encontrabas, te miraba con una ceja levantada sin mucho interés –ahora ¿qué encontraste?

–Una chica–contesto el chico mientras te miraba con cierta curiosidad

–Ya sé que es una chica, tonto–dijo el Uchiha sin mucho interés –mi pregunta es, ¿cómo la encontraste?

–Solo apareció, cayó del cielo, o eso creo… -dijo el Uzumaki, quien se estaba rascado la cabeza con solo pensar el cómo es que habías llegado de la nada.

–Como sea, está muy sucia, y a parecer aun no ha despertado –dijo el Uchiha mientras te analizaba

–¿_Sucia? _–Pensaste de mala gana –_¡Y estoy bien despierta! _

–Hay que levantar-la –ambos chicos te enderezan, tú con cuidado te recargas en el hombro del Uchiha, quien te sostenía con calidez, pero con fuerza.

–Al parecer esta despierta –dijo el pelinegro mientras te miraba el rostro –¿Tu nombre?

–¿Mi nombre? –preguntaste, ambos chicos asentían con la cabeza. Querías decir tu nombre, y estabas a punto de decirlo, pero el Uchiha suspira un poco exasperado.

–Creo que te golpeaste muy duro como para no saber quién eres –Sasuke voltea hacia su compañero como pidiéndole consejo sobre qué nombre darte

–¡Kiseki! –gritó Naruto con una sonrisa

–¿Kiseki? –Preguntaste con un ladeo de cabeza –¿Qué quiere decir ese nombre?

–Milagro –respondió Sasuke por él. Lo miraste con el ceño fruncido _¿Milagro? _

–Porque caíste del cielo –te aclaró el rubio ojo azul. Sonaba bonito, podrías usar ese nombre por mientras, en lo que dura el sueño, además, no afectaría en nada.

–Tenemos que llevarla al campamento –dijo el rubio Uzumaki, quien miraba a su mejor amigo y rival con una mirada seria

–¿Campamento? –que tu sepas, en la serie no existe ningún tipo de campamento, ¿qué clase de sueño te está jugando la mente?

–¡Es una tradición! –dijo el Uzumaki al notar que no entendías nada –nosotros los hombres vamos de campamento lejos de la aldea. También hay un campamento para chicas, pero ellas se encuentran del otro lado de la aldea. Nosotros nos ubicamos muy al norte, y ellas muy al sur. Les mandaremos un comunicado de que hay una chica ninja cerca de nuestro terreno, pero tardara un tiempo en llegar el mensaje, y tardara más tiempo en que vengan por ti.

–¿Eh? –no entendías mucho ¿Un campamento? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la serie! ¿Qué está pasando? Quizás sea algún producto de tu imaginación.

–Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería del campamento –comentó el Uchiha, quien te llevó cargando del brazo junto con el rubio Uzumaki, llevándote directo hacia el campamento.

–¡Una chica! –gritaron algunos ninjas (completamente desconocidos) mientras te miraban con admiración.

Mientras ibas pasando, te encontraste con un muro hecho de chakra, la gente se puso alrededor tuyo al ver que eras una chica en un campamento exclusivo para chicos.

Pero había cosas extrañas. El campamento tenía sus áreas, estaba dividida en cinco partes, cada una con un respectivo símbolo.

–Son los simbolos de nuestras naciones –explicó Naruto –cada una representa a una nación en particular.

"La primera es la nación de la tierra. Encontraras ninjas con un símbolo de rocas en sus bandas. Ellos pertenecen a esa área. La segunda entrada pertenece a los del país del rayo, en sus bandas veras unas manchas algo interesantes, le encontraras la figura de nubes. El tercero pertenece a los ninjas de la nación del Fuego, donde pertenecemos nosotros, nuestras bandas tienen un símbolo en particular, pero podrás identificarla por una espiral"

Sonríe, Sasuke suelta un suspiro, y señala las últimas dos partes divididas del campamento.

–Esos dos pertenecen a los países viento y agua –explica con lentitud –los ninjas que se encuentran en las cabañas del país del viento tienen bandas con el símbolo de un reloj de arena, ya que ellos habitan en lugares desérticos. Los del agua tienen en sus bandas líneas en diagonal, simulando la lluvia. Son buenos ninjas sensoriales, y también buena gente. No hay muchos clanes reconocidos entre ellos. Más que los siete espadachines.

–Los recuerdo –dijiste en voz alta, los chicos te escucharon pero no te preguntaron nada, era como si hubieran pensado que no fuiste tú quien habló.

–¿Y a quién le pertenece esa área desolada del campamento? –señalaste a un lugar más chico, pero con una cabaña enorme. Tenía un letrero vació pero con una línea horizontal traspasando el tablero.

–Pertenece a los Akatsuki –susurró Naruto mientras miraba con desconfianza el lugar, parecía como un castillo embrujado, un castillo hecho de piedra. Había cabañas que eran más grande que otras, quizás porque pertenecía a gente más poderosa, y en ese caso su construcción era diferente a las ordinarias. Que te imaginas que las normales hechas de madera pertenecen a gente que aun no tiene una variedad en su familia para considerarla un clan.

Mientras caminaban a una cabaña rodeada de hiervas extrañas pero inofensivas, chicos de todas las edades se acercaban a verte, algunos te pellizcaban como pensando si fueras real o no, o solo una ilución. Pero al darse cuenta de que eras una chica de verdad, mucha gente lanzaba vítores.

–Tranquila, todos están así porque nadie ha roto el protocolo hasta ahora –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

–¿Protocolo? –preguntaste sin comprender

–El protocolo de nuestro campamento no admiten chicas a menos que estén en situación de vida o muerte, o tengan razones como para visitarnos, me refiero a razones importantes –comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica que nunca le habías visto, como si lo disfrutara –esta es la primera vez que alguien lo rompe

O sea, tú.

–¿Dónde dormirá? –Preguntó Naruto con los ojos en blanco –tu entiendes, cada cabaña está reservada para un clan. ¡En la mayoría somos muy pocos! Como en nuestro caso, solo somos tú y yo en una sola cabaña.

–Ella podría escoger –dijo el Uchiha con un encogimiento de hombros.

Esperen. Vivir en un campamento para chicos, dormir en una cabaña exclusiva para chicos. ¡Ser la única chica en un campamento para chicos!

Ya sabemos cómo terminara esto… ¡es una pesadilla Harem!

–¿Dónde está la cabaña Hyuga? –Preguntó Sasuke con rostro impaciente –ellos son buenos médicos ¿Dónde estarán?

Los Hyuga ¿médicos? Esto debe ser un chiste.

Entran a una cabaña que tenía un letrero que decía _Enfermería. _

Cuando entran, te llevan a una de las camillas más cercanas, casi no había nadie. Pero una voz te hace cambiar de parecer.

–Sasuke –cabello castaño largo, ojos perla, mirada fría y serena. ¡Es Neji!

Esperen… ¿con una bata de doctor?

–¿Se dan cuenta que acaban de romper el protocolo? –Neji los fulminaba con la mirada

–Estaba en el bosque, ¡No la podíamos dejar ahí! –Fue Naruto quien abogó primero por ti –además, tú sabes las reglas

–¿Cómo es que alguien como tú llegó tan lejos sin nada para sobrevivir? –Preguntó Neji con interés –esto es un avance para la medicina.

_Es una broma ¿verdad? _

–¡Una chica! –un perro gigante color blanco aparece corriendo entre los pasillos de la enfermería. Un chico de cabello castaño con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negra iba montado sobre él –los perros olfatearon una chica muy cerca del campa…

El chico queda estupefacto cuando te mira, te apuntaba con un dedo como si fueras un insecto o bicho raro.

–Es u-una… es una…

–Chica –terminó Neji la oración por él

–¡UNA CHICA! –un chico de cabello azabache, y grandes cejotas se acercaba corriendo hacia ti. Una vez que se detiene (antes de atropellarte) te toma ambas manos, al momento de arrodillarse.

–Eres tan bonita como te describen –estrellas aparecían en sus ojos. Tú sentías gotas de sudor en tu espalda. Además de que estabas nerviosa.

–E-Este… muchas gracias

–Ya déjala en paz –Neji te quita a Rock Lee de encima. Mientras que los demás aparecían con lentitud desde la puerta de entrada a la cabaña de enfermería.

–Así que es cierto –era Shikamaru, se encontraba bostezando, habrá cosas que nunca cambian –una chica

–Es bonita –dijo el más regordete de todos. Debe de ser Choji.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –Cabello plateado, mirada fría y calculadora. Mitad del rostro cubierto por una máscara. Kakashi Hatake.

–Una chica –comentó el chico con peinado de piña.

–Así que ha roto el protocolo –era una voz seca, y desgastada, pero lo que más te sorprendía era, que esa voz pertenecía a un joven pelirrojo… ¡Gara de la arena!

–¿Qué demonios…? –dijiste para tus adentros

–Mis insectos me informaron de su llegada –como un fantasma, aparece Shino Aburame de la nada –dicen que ella no viene de la aldea, simplemente apareció como si nada

–¡Entonces lo que vi fue verdad! –Gritó Naruto con vítores –¡Ella cayó del cielo!

–De todas formas, no podemos dejarla aquí –habló el Hyuga con voz autoritaria

–¿Otra vez vas con lo del protocolo? Ya está roto, acéptalo –Naruto miraba al Hyuga irritado.

–Si mandamos un aviso al campamento de chicas. Tardaran en venir. –esta vez en hablar fue Kiba –así que, ella debe quedarse en una de las cabañas.

–No hay cabañas vacías –habló Kakashi-sensei pensativo –debemos pensar bien donde la podremos alojar

–En la mía hay mucho espacio –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara –ella podría quedarse conmigo

–¡JA! si claro, y dejar que tengas la oportunidad de verla desnuda en tu cabaña –ríe el Inuzuka, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados –ni hablar

–Mi cabaña también está vacía –sugirió el Uchiha –podría quedarse conmigo

–¡¿Vacía?! ¿Acaso tu hermano no cuenta?

_Itachi uchiha ¿vivo? ¿En la misma cabaña que Sasuke? Debe ser una broma. _

–Mi hermano no vive en mi cabaña, Naruto –Sasuke parece estar exasperado –mi cabaña la reservé para estar con el equipo Taka. Suigetsu y Jugo están ahí

–Entonces ¡No está vacía! –Reprendió el Uzumaki –¡Tienes hombres en tu cabaña!

–Pero tengo mucho espacio –dijo el Uchiha con irritación –mi cabaña está hecha para veinte personas más, recuerda que los Uchiha era un enorme Clan.

Hmmm… su cabaña debe ser una de las más grandes.

–¿Sucede algo? –era la voz como de un espectro, pero para ellos era como si fuera algo normal. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha.

–El protocolo fue roto –Shikamaru con toda la calma del mundo le explica al Uchiha de ojos negros – y están discutiendo sobre que van a hacer con ella

–Con hacer te refieres a…

–en que cabaña la van a alojar

Rock Lee pensaba con precisión sobre el asunto.

–¿puedo recomendar mi cabaña?

–Tu cabaña es MI cabaña –Neji miraba fijamente a su compañero –tengo dos cabañas para el clan Hyuga, y una es la de emergencia, recuerda que los dos vivimos ahí como la cabaña del equipo Gay

–¡Yo también quiero tenerla en mi cabaña! –refunfuño Choji mientras comía una bolsa de papas

–No comparto el mismo deseo que tú, compañero –dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro –recuerda que también, al igual que Neji y Lee. Nosotros tenemos una cabaña reservada solo para el equipo Asuma (equipo 10) y no estoy seguro que el sensei quiera a una chica en nuestra cabaña

_¡¿ASUMA SARUTOBI?! ¡¿VIVO?! _

–No todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener una chica en su cabaña en estos días –agregó un pelirrojo que no estaba en ese grupo hace un instante. ¡Era Sasori!

–¡Lárguense! Su cabaña ni siquiera es un clan, tiene el nombre de una organización –se quejó Kiba Inuzuka, quien miraba al títere con repugnancia.

–Que yo sepa, vives solo con Shino Aburame en una cabaña exclusiva para el equipo 8 –reprendió el títere a la defensiva –ustedes a diferencia de nosotros no son nada

–¡La cabaña Akatsuki mola! –Gritó Deidara que se encontraba detrás de su compañero –no se atrevan a burlarse de nuestra cabaña, además, es una de las más fuertes, así que ¡esa chica debería ir con nosotros!

–Puede ir a mi cabaña conmigo y mi hermano, si gusta –sugirió el Kazekague

–También hay lugar en mi cabaña –Kakashi se encoge de hombros –por el momento soy líder de la cabaña de los Ambus, así que, tambien hay lugar allí para ella

–No podemos obligarla, que ella escoja –exigió el chico con abundantes cejas, que te miraba con interés por saber la respuesta.

A ver tus elecciones…

Cabaña Gai, Cabaña Akatsuki, Cabaña equipo 8, Cabaña Uzumaki, Cabaña Taka, Cabaña equipo Asuma, Cabaña Ambu, ¿Cabaña Kague? O sea cual sea su nombre…

Todos te miran esperando a que hables o tomes una decisión.

Tú los conoces muy bien. Y sabes (o tienes una idea) de lo que va a pasar si entras a una de sus cabañas.

Ten en cuenta los riegos que tomaras una vez que hayas elegido a una de las cabañas.

Así que elige bien.

* * *

_Este fanfic está hecho para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras, pero para que esta historia continué, deberán elegir. _

_Esto será por votación, así que si les gustó y quieren que continué, ustedes deben darme el nombre del chico con el que quieren pasar unos cuantos días en el campamento..._

NOTA:

El personaje **más** reclamado será el que gane. Se formará una lista de todos los personajes respecto a la votación y dependiendo el resultado, será como va a estar formada la lista.

Por personaje se harán un máximo de **TRES** partes. Para hacer esto un poco más interesante...

Ustedes solo necesitaran decirme el personaje que quieren y listo

Prácticamente este Fic lo hice para poder hablar con ustedes mis lectores. Si, podrán ver a su personaje desnudo, podrán querer desnudarlo y si quieren lo pueden violar (Solo en caso de que quieran), ustedes solo díganme como lo quieren y yo lo transcribo a papel (si es que quieren)

Espero los reviews de todos :3

Así que... ¿Cuál es el chico que vas a elegir?


	2. I Los renegados

**I. LOS RENEGADOS**

Observaste a todos sin mucho entusiasmo ¿Elegir a uno de ellos? ¿A cuál deberías escoger?

–Lo escojo a él –señalas al chico Uchiha de coleta negra que estaba a tu lado. Sentías que con él no había señal de peligro, pero bajo sus ojos inexpresivos se asoma una mirada de lujuria.

Oh. Oh.

–Muy bien, si me disculpan, esta dama ha elegido nuestra cabaña –Dice el Uchiha con su capa negra de nubes rosas

–¡Sí! ¡Tomala! ¡Ahora es nuestra! ¡Hm!–grito a los cuatro vientos el rubio de una sola coleta.

El pelirrojo que lo acompañaba rodaba los ojos como si ese chico solo lo avergonzara. El Uchiha que se hace llamar Itachi ofrece su mano para que la tomes.

Cuando la tocas sientes un cosquilleo inusual y éste te acompaña a la salida.

–No es justo –se queja el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos. Pero al final lo ignoras, aunque te sentías un poco mal con él, gracias a que fue él quien te trajo hasta aquí.

Siguieron caminando hasta las afueras del campamento y llegas a una cabaña desolada pero muy bonita.

Hasta muy al fondo vez que hay pastizales verdes, un lago completamente azul, mostrando toda sus purezas. Y a un lado del río estaba la cabaña de Akatsuki que parecía más bien a una… ¿Mansión? Estaba hecho de mármol pulido, un color grisáceo muy oscuro, y tenía un pequeño jardín privado. Lo decoraban gárgolas que observaban el mundo de una manera frívola. Sentiste un titubeo.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta de par en par y lo que viste ante ti fue como estar en un cuento de hadas.

Era una entrada que tenía dos escaleras de caracol que llevaban a un segundo piso, todo hecho de madera.

–¡Estamos en casa! ¡hm! –grita el rubio de mala gana –¡Y tengo mucha hambre! ¡hm! ¿Dónde está Konan cuando la necesitas, hm?

–Es una lástima –esta vez el que habló fue el pelirrojo que se hace llamar Sasori –al que le toca cocinar es a…

–¡KAKUZU! –era la voz de alguien joven, y demasiado impulsivo –¡¿Qué es esta madre que me estas dando de comer?!

–Se llama ensalada, imbécil –contestó otra voz mucho más grave y deteriorada

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me vas a dar algo más fuerte?! No lo se… algo como ¡¿CARNE?!

–La carne es muy cara en el mercado y lo sabes muy bien, Hidan, no voy a gastar el dinero en una despensa sumamente cara solo para cumplir con tus caprichos de inmortal

–¡PERO ESTO NO LLENA NADA!

–No es mi problema así que si tanto te quejas entonces come, además es muy nutritivo en proteínas

–¡AAAAHHHH! ¡MIS PLANTAS! –era otra voz juvenil pero alguien la interrumpe

–Kakuzu, eso era del jardín… –decía una voz más gruesa y para nada humana

–¡MIS POBRES PLANTAS!

–No por algo tenemos invernadero, Zetsu, las saqué de allí porque esas plantas son comestibles –la voz de Kakuzu suena exasperada –Además, esa planta se llama lechuga, y saque un poco de zanahoria y papa, con esas cosas hice una rica ensalada, además de que también saque un poco de tus tubérculos para venderlas en el mercado y ganar un poco de dinero

–¡TU Y TU MALDITO DINERO! –esta vez en gritar fue Hidan

–Agg, bienvenida a la familia –decía Sasori en tono serio mientras te llevaban con ellos hasta lo que parecía ser un comedor, que se encontraba detrás de una enorme puerta de madera con dibujos tallados en ella.

Una vez que pasaste, fue como estar en un cuento de hadas o en el mismísimo castillo del cuento de la Bella y la bestia.

–¡Esto que das de comer no es rico, Kakuzu! –un platinado señalaba con un tenedor a un hombre con ojos verdes que estaba del otro lado de la enorme mesa

–Sabe rico si le pones limón –dijo el mismo hombre que estaba apuntando y que comía la ensalada con mucha calma

–¡Esto no es carne! ¡Si no es carne no voy a poder darle una ofrenda a Jashin!

–Tú y tú estúpido Jashin –fue todo lo que dijo aquel hombre de voz gruesa mientras le daba un bocado a lo que él mismo había creado

–¡Tobi quiere arroz! –un chico cubierto por una máscara observaba la ensalada con curiosidad pero no se la comía, solo jugaba con ella

–El arroz se acabó –dijo un hombre azul con cara de pez, cuando mira al frente una sonrisa picara se forma en su rostro –Miren quien llego, es Itachi, el cara de nena y el títere antioxidantes, y vienen acompañados por una…

Todos se quedaron callados al verte, estaban boquiabiertos y el que rompe el silencio fue…

–¡Una chica! –así es, Tobi

–¿Qué significa esto? –esta vez era la voz de alguien diferente, tenía el cabello anaranjado y en sus ojos se observaba el Rinnegan. Pein –¿Itachi?

–El protocolo fue roto –fue todo lo que dijo por el momento y el siguiente en hablar fue el pelirrojo.

–Se nos ha encargado a esta chica para que la cuidemos hasta que el campamento para chicas venga y le den alojamiento, pero hasta entonces se lo daremos nosotros

–¡Yo pido compartir cuarto con ella! –el primero en gritar fue Hidan, el platinado

–Tenemos muchos dormitorios disponibles, idiota –esta vez en hablar fue Pein –está bien, que se quede con nosotros

–¡oh! ¡oh! –Tobi alzaba una mano –¡Yo quiero mostrarle toda la mansión!

–Teme, yo también quiero ¡hm! –Deidara

–Darle un recorrido es una pérdida de tiempo como para mi, una pérdida de dinero –Kakuzu

– Para ti todo es dinero, quizás pueda darle todo un recorrido y darla como tributo a Jashin-sama en caso de que nadie venga por ella –Hidan

–Yo podría enseñarle el arte de este lugar –Sasori

–Yo puedo enseñarle nuestro invernadero –Zetsu blanco –aunque no prometemos nada de regresar su cuerpo –Zetsu negro

–…. –Itachi

–S-Saben, solo necesito que me lleven a mi habitación y ya –dijiste con un tono nervioso, no querías molestarlos, por lo cual bajaste la mirada y seguiste hablando –No me gustaría molestarlos, enserio, hasta puedo ayudarle en cosas de la casa, si gustan…

Los presentes escucharon eso último y todo el lugar se lleno de ruido.

–¡Prepararas todos los días la cena! –Hidan

–Limpiaras las esculturas de arte –Sasori

–Limpiaras las peceras –Kizame

–¡No limpiaras mi cuarto! ¡hm!–Deidara

–No gastaras el dinero en cosas que no sea necesario –Kakuzu

–¿Me ayudaras a limpiar mis mascaras? –Tobi alzando la mano

–Tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación –Itachi

–Vendrás a mi cuarto todas las noches –Pein tomando un café

–Y vendrás cada tarde a mi cuarto a tomar el té –Un pelirrojo con una mirada pervertida pero serena

–Cuando te pida que hagas algo dirás "sí señor" –Kakuzu

–Cada mañana iras al tejado para que te enseñe el "verdadero arte" ¡hm!–un rubio con mirada pícara

–En algunas noches no te dejaré dormir –Un platinado con mirada malévola

–Te haré mía cada fin de semana –¿Qué demonios? ¡¿ITACHI?!

…

¡¿Q-QUÉ?! Debes admitir que al principio todo sonaba más o menos "normal" pero… ¡¿Ir todas las noches al cuarto de un hombre?! ¡¿Ir al cuarto de otro hombre a "tomar el té"?! ¡¿Decir siempre "si señor"?! ¡¿Ir al cuarto de un hombre todas las mañanas?! ¿Seré suya?! ¡¿No me dejaran dormir?!

–Ah –fue todo lo que dijiste, estabas verdaderamente impactada –en tal caso ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

* * *

Puerta cerrada.

Estabas atrapada en una habitación digna para una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Te acercaste a la cama que era de un tono rojo sangre y te recostaste.

Ok… tienes que procesar eso, vas a hacer casi todas las tareas domesticas y además… ¡¿Qué querían decir estos hombres con sus últimos comentarios?!

–¿En qué diablos me metí? –pusiste un brazo sobre tus ojos por el sonroje que te provocó tu loca imaginación –si tengo sexo con uno de estos… ¡uf! Me doy un tiro

Bostezaste. A pesar de todo el embrollo ya es tarde y tienes sueño. Te recostaste en la cama y decidiste no desnudarte gracias a que puede que alguien se le ocurra abrir la puerta y verte desnuda.

No es algo que te gustaría dar como una buena impresión.

Así que te duermes con lo que llevas puesto, una falda negra y una blusa de manga larga color blanco y te fuiste a dormir.

Mañana va a ser un largo día.

Pero a que no sabes que es lo que te depara el destino.

* * *

n.n si quieren a alguien en especial con quien empezar primero el rated M, solo díganme, les di todas las opciones. Esto es para saber que quieren ver chicas, y como ya dije, lo paso a papel. Este fic es para Holy van God x3 te dejo escoger el que quieras, por cierto, gracias por comentar jeje

¡Nos leemos!


	3. II La primera advertencia

**II. LA PRIMERA ADVERTENCIA**

El sol interrumpió tu sueño, un rayo de luz pasaba por tus ojos y entonces los abriste de golpe.

Rayos, era de día… pero, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es este lugar? Esta no es tu casa, y menos tu habitación…

–Hasta que despiertas –era una voz aterciopelada, y joven. Cuando volteaste viste a un pelirrojo sentado en una silla, viste que tenía una taza de té y recordaste lo último que te dijo aquel hombre antes de que te fueras…

_Vendrás cada tarde a mi cuarto a tomar el té _

–¿Ya es tan tarde? –preguntaste con titubeos. El pelirrojo le dio un sorbo a su té caliente y después dirigió su vista hacia ti, pero de manera fría y algo perezosa.

–Así es, supongo que te dormiste tarde –da otro sorbo de su té –y como castigo, tendré que castigarte.

Sentiste una corriente eléctrica por tu cuerpo. Ese tipo de verdad si que da miedo… y más porque parece hablar enserio.

–Y… ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo? –preguntaste nerviosa

El pelirrojo solo sonríe perversamente.

–Eso será…

–¡DAAAANNNNAAAAAA! –un rubio con fleco apareció en escena y lo señala apuntando el dedo –¡Teme! ¡Te dije que nadie podría venir a levantarla porque sería el primero! ¡Hm! ¡Además de que te levantaste más temprano que todos! ¡Hm! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Hm!

Una gota estilo anime pasó por tu cabeza. Ese chico resultaba extraño.

–Es cierto, son las seis de la mañana Sasori –apareció un chico pez detrás del rubio –Te nos adelantaste

–¡Yo quería llegar y verla dormir! –un chico con mascara apareció en escena haciendo pucheros como un niño chiquito…

–¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DESAYUNO?! –se escuchaba un grito más al fondo y un platinado aparece pateando el trasero del rubio –¡Tú! –Te señala –¡¿Por qué no has preparado el desayuno aun?!

–Tranquilo Hidan –una planta aparece del suelo. Es Zetsu, pero el que habla es el Zetsu blanco –Apenas está despertando

–Y ya es tarde –un hombre de ojos verdes y voz gruesa aparece detrás del platinado –Se te hace tarde para hacer las tareas domesticas

–¿Eh? –Era lo único que pronunciaste, ladeaste la cabeza ciertamente confundida –¿Tareas domesticas?

–Sí, las que dijiste que te pondrías a hacer –Dijo el Zetsu Negro con voz pasiva

Esperen… ¡¿Qué tu dijiste?! Ellos fueron los que pusieron esas condiciones. O ni eso, más bien fueron ordenes.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –en la parte de atrás aparece un peli-naranja con mirada seria y junto a él estaba cierto Uchiha de ojos rojos. Itachi.

–¡Sasori intentó tomar a esta chica primero! ¡hm! –señalo el rubio al pelirrojo desde el suelo, y despues agarro la pierna de Hidan y ambos iniciaron una pelea que llenó de escándalo todo el cuarto…

–"Esta chica" tiene nombre –dijo el peli-naranja con irritación, después fijo su mirada en ti y te hizo una pregunta que ya esperabas –Tu nombre

Fue más bien una orden, lo que te hizo titubear. Estabas a punto de decir tu nombre real, pero suponías que en el mundo donde estabas resultaría extraño…

–Kiseki –dijiste con una sonrisa, ese nombre podría ser significativo y te gustaba, además, te lo había dado el chico que te había encontrado. Usar el nombre que eligió para ti podría ser una forma de agradecérselo.

–¿Kiseki? –todos pronunciaron tu nombre de momento al mismo tiempo, soltaste una risita porque te pareció infantil la expresión de todos. Pero al final todos volvieron a su temperamento normal.

–Que estúpido nombre –Hidan

–No es original, ¡hm! –Deidara

–Un nombre artístico –Sasori

–Un nombre común –Pein

–No es de importancia –Kakuzu

–¡Qué bonito! –Tobi

–No entiendo porque te pusieron ese nombre si no te queda –Kizame

–Suena comestible –Zetsu

–… –Itachi

Sentías que otra gota estilo anime pasaba por detrás de tu cabeza. Si ellos dijeron que eran las 6 de la mañana quiere decir que es muy temprano. Te enderezaste por completo y sacudiste un poco tu ropa.

–Bien, si quieren preparare el desayuno –con ese comentario volviste a todos felices (por lo menos a la mayoría)

–¡Sí! ¡Carne! ¡Quiero algo con carne! –Hidan

–Y no tardes porque no soy paciente, ¡hm! –Deidara

–¿Carne? ¡oh! ¡Tobi quiere carne! –Un Tobi saltando

–Je, no me haría mal comer un poco de carne, ya que ayer Kakuzu preparó la peor ensalada que he provado en mi vida –Kizame

–Esa ensalada era ahorrativa –Kakuzu

–Pero sabía horrible… –Kizame otra vez

–Mis pobres plantas… –Zetsu

–Te enseñare donde es la cocina –Pein

–Dangos… –Itachi

–Yo te ayudare a cocinar y a preparar el té –Sasori

Tu solo asentías sí a todo con una sonrisa. Pein te llevó hasta la cocina, que debes admitir que es mucho más grande que la de tu casa…

–Bien –te arremangaste las mangas de la blusa y empezaste a preparar algo con carne. Algo de tu mundo y común. Decidiste preparar carne empanizada con un poco de zanahoria rayada a un lado con limón y sal. Algo sencillo.

–¿Me ayudarás a preparar el té? –Sasori buscaba por los cajones de la alacena un juego de té y tú sonreíste con nerviosismo.

–Pero si hoy hace un poco de calor –dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa –No creo que a los chicos se les antoje tomar eso

–¿Hm? –el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja pero por las facciones de su rostro debes deducir que lo has insultado, pero aun así se muestra tranquilo –¿Quieres decir que mi té no les va a gustar?

Otra gota estilo anime.

–N-No, no quise decir eso… –Sasori te fulminaba con la mirada, pero se tranquilizó

–¿Entonces? –te miró de soslayo en lo que preparaba su juego de té para ser guardado de nuevo

–Me refiero a que es muy temprano y quizás a los chicos les guste algo más fresco –corregiste

– ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! –era la voz de Hidan –¡Tengo hambre!

–Ag… –Sasori rodó los ojos mientras guardaba su juego de té –Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Miraste el techo de manera pensativa por unos minutos, después fijaste tu mirada en una canasta de frutas, en ellas viste una cantidad moderada de Naranjas y las señalaste.

–Parte unas cuantas y ponlas en el exprimidor. Haremos con eso un jugo de naranja.

–¿Ah? –Sasori no entendía nada de lo que decías.

Tu rodaste los ojos con una sonrisa y sacaste un exprimidor especial para naranjas (de alguna parte). Partiste con un cuchillo una de las naranja y despues tomaste las manos del hombre para que agarrara una mitad de la naranja y empiece a usar el exprimidor.

–Así –empezaste a enseñarle como hacerlo y sentiste el bello tacto de aquel hombre. Su piel era suave y tersa, eran las manos dignas de un hombre y joven artista. Después de darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo diste un paso atrás con el rostro sonrojado.

–L-Lo siento –dijiste volteando hacia otra parte mientras el pelirrojo te miraba extrañado. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro.

–Oh, entiendo –una risa malévola inundo la cocina, cuando volteaste el pelirrojo estaba muy cerca de ti y soltaste el aire por el susto. El pelirrojo solo mostró una media sonrisa mientras tomaba tu mentón e inspeccionaba tu rostro –te excitaste

Te pusiste más roja por aquella palabra pero algo hacia que no pudieras despejar la mirada de aquel hombre.

–¿Sabes? Eres más bonita de cerca –ladea la cabeza aun viéndote directamente –Pero te hace falta más educación y respeto a tus superiores. Como castigo, tendrás que sucumbir a todo lo que te diga, y a todo lo que te haga.

Lo último sonó como una advertencia, estabas a punto de quejarte cuando sin previo aviso te besó. Sentiste un cosquilleo por todo tu cuerpo, y aquel hombre extraño (aunque ya lo concias en la serie, conocerlo en persona era otra cosa y lo sabías) empezó a atacar cada rincón de tu boca, conociéndola, jugando con ella, provocándote…

Cuando se separó de ti pudiste ver en sus ojos un brillo de perversión, acercó un dedo a sus labios y lo chupó.

–Hm, sabe bien –después de hacer eso te volvió a besar pero esta vez había algo diferente. Sabía a naranja. Al chuparse el dedo dejo ciertos rastros de jugo en su boca y ahora te lo está entregándolo. Sentías su lengua jugar con la tuya y sucumbiste a los deseos de este hombre extraño.

Una vez más, se separó de ti y una risa baja pero malévola te devolvió a la tierra.

–Fue suficiente, ve y sírveles el desayuno. Yo me quedaré a preparar tu "jugo" –sin titubear te abriste paso hasta el comedor con los platillos en una charola.

–¡Hasta que llegan! –Hidan estaba de brazos cruzados esperando su comida.

–¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡hm! –Un Deidara agarrando la carne con un tenedor

– ¿Esto es carne? –Un Tobi curioso haciendo lo mismo que Deidara pero sin ningún rastro de asco… por lo menos de lo que podía ver

–Sabe bien –Un Pein masticando tu obra maestra

–Delicioso –decía un pez masticando de buena gana

–¡Mis zanahorias! –Un Zetsu llorando por el adorno anaranjado de tu platillo

–¡Mi dinero! –Un Kakuzu enojado –¡Esas zanahorias eran para venderlas!

–Lastima –era la voz de Hidan masticando tu carne, y parecía satisfecho –gracias a las zanahorias, esta cosa sabe bien

–Yo quería Dangos… –Itachi

Sonreiste. Volviste a la cocina y viste que Sasori había hecho un excelente trabajo. Te encargaste de lo demás usando un poco de agua natural y azúcar y realizaste un rico jugo de Naranja.

–¿Dónde están las bebidas? –era la voz de un platinado irritado –¡Sasori! ¡Eso te tocaba a ti! ¡¿Dónde están nuestras bebidas?!

–No se preocupen, aquí están –llevaste en una bandeja vasos de vidrio y los pusiste enfrente de cada uno de los presentes, y los rellenaste de jugo –aquí están

Todos agrandaron los ojos al ver algo diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados. El primero en beber fue Tobi quien parecía de lo más contesto.

–Mmm… ¡Sabe rico!

–¿Enserio? –Hidan tomó con rapidez el jugo y agua se le hizo a la boca –¡Esta delicioso!

–No te creo, ¡hm! –Deidara tomó el vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo, pero al final se quedó callado y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Eso quiere decir que le terminó gustando.

Los demás se limitaron a comer en silencio y beber del jugo que habían preparado tú y Sasori.

–Felicitaciones, pudiste hacer algo que este inútil nunca logró hacer ayer –Pein hablaba con voz autoritaria y señalaba a Kakuzu con la mirada –De ahora en adelante cocinaras para nosotros.

–Hm, ustedes nunca agradecen lo que hago por ustedes –se quejaba Kakuzu, que estaba cruzado de brazos –de no ser por mi, estarían en bancarrota

–Solo calla y come –Ordenó Hidan con una calma total, lo cual no era normal. Debió de gustarle toda tu comida.

–¡Tu no me callas, soquete! –reprendió el contador de la organización con una vena resaltándole en la frente

–¿podrían callarse? –era Sasori quien hablaba después de tomar un poco de jugo de Naranja –nunca podemos comer tranquilamente en una mesa

–Eso es cierto –lo apoyó un pez azul con la mirada llena de satisfacción

Tú estabas sentada a un lado del chico de la máscara comiendo lo que tú misma habías preparado. Hm… sabía rico.

–Bien –Pein se limpiaba con una servilleta y se levantó de su asiento –Suficiente, todos vayan a sus labores diarias

Una vez que todos habían terminado de comer se levantaron y cada quien fue por su propio camino. Al final te quedaste sola y te preguntaste que es lo que deberías hacer primero.

–Tú –cuando volteaste una escoba, recogedor y un trapeador volador aparece en tu campo de visión. Y con suerte no te dieron de lleno –Encárgate con lo que sabes hacer como una buena sirvienta

Estabas a punto de replicar cuando el peli-naranja te dejó sola en el comedor. Volteaste a ver la mesa y estaba hecha un desastre.

Suspiraste. Supones que deberías lavar los platos primero…

* * *

Y así fue tu primer día de jornada laboriosa. Tuviste que limpiar, barrer, trapear pasillos, escaleras, lavar trastes, sacudir el polvo sobre los marcos, ventanas, esculturas, armaduras de decoración, entre otras cosas.

–Que fastidio –te recargaste en una pared y te sentaste en el suelo –Esto es horrible

–¿De verdad? –te espantaste al escuchar una voz cerca tuyo, viste de reojo de quien se trataba y era Sasori, estaba sentado en una ventana viendo el paisaje.

–¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? –preguntaste con un ladeo de cabeza

–Veo un atardecer –dijo el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio. Pudiste ver que por su seria mirada lo que decía era cierto. Te acercaste un poco para ver lo mismo que él y no pudiste evitar asombrarte al ver aquel paisaje tan inusual.

–¿Sueles verlo todos los días? –preguntas refiriéndote al atardecer

–A veces –fue todo lo que contestó a tu pregunta. Te miró de soslayo y mostró una sonrisa… ¿amistosa? –cuando tengo tiempo generalmente lo hago

Sentiste algo muy en el fondo que se removió, un sonroje se mostró en tu rostro y no pudiste evitar ponerte nerviosa. Desviaste la vista hacia el sol que estaba por ocultarse, y una vez que el proceso termina, no pudiste evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

–Fue hermoso –cuando volteaste te diste cuenta que Sasori ya no miraba al cielo, si no a ti, pero de una manera diferente, una manera fría, calculadora, serena, y pervertida a la vez.

–Sí –una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro –Fue hermoso

El pelirrojo tomó tu muñeca y tiró de ella. Una vez que estuviste muy cerca, el hombre te miró a los ojos mientras que con la otra mano sostenía de tu barbilla.

–Tengo muchas ganas de hacer contigo muchas cosas –eso te hizo sonrojarte, sin previo aviso, como la última vez en la cocina, aquel hombre se acercó a tus labios y te robó un beso. Pero esta vez fue más suave, gentil, parecía hasta cierto punto respetarte.

–Si yo pudiera…

–Sasori –era una voz grave, provenía del fondo. Esa voz pertenecía a un hombre mayor, cuando volteaste viste unos ojos rojos intensos, y una mirada penetrante –este no es el lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas

–Tsk –el pelirrojo te miró con repudio y dejó tu muñeca como si fueras un vil trapo –Como sea

Se levantó con gracia y empezó a caminar directo por donde estaba Itachi, pasándolo de largo. Después de ver como el pelirrojo se va, centraste tu mirada en la del Uchiha. Titubeaste un poco, pero supones que por aquella mirada penetrante, eso era algo normal.

–Es tarde, y tienes que descansar –el pelinegro te dio la espalda pero seguía observándote de soslayo –te escoltaré a tu alcoba

Sin queja alguna lo seguiste, tardaron un poco en recorrer aquel laberinto de pasillos oscuros que solo eran iluminados por los ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

Cuando llegas a tu habitación el chico te abre la puerta como todo un caballero.

–Cierra la puerta con seguro, no vaya a ser que alguno de los chicos se intente meter como Sasori lo hizo hoy –volteaste a ver al pelinegro, sentiste su mirada igual de fría, pero por alguna razón más cálida que la de los demás.

–Gracias –fue todo lo que dijiste, el chico antes de cerrar la puerta voltea a verte y muestra una media sonrisa que te puso los pelos de punta.

–No me lo agradezcas, solo aplacé lo que te está destinado a pasar

Agrandaste los ojos por el miedo que te inundó aquellos ojos rojos llenos de miedo. El chico rió por lo bajo y te cerró la puerta.

Haciéndote temer la peor de tus pesadillas.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno n.n se me han venido a la cabeza muchas ideas, por el momento lo dejaré así en lo que voy pensando que otro personaje vamos a relacionar con nuestra protagonista milagrosa (ustedes) jeje espero que les haya gustado y por allí está bien un review x3 quiero aunque sea crear un poco de suspenso -w- (me hace sentir bien) jojojo bueno, solo espero que lo disfruten je ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
